Angel
by theausllyrucasgirl
Summary: With a new little bundle of joy on the way, Austin and Ally make a deal with Alex and Ava that they can choose the name of their new brother or sister. What they don't know is that this baby is coming sooner than they thought. Cute sibling moments and some Auslly :) One shot.
**Wow guys, I haven't written a story on Fanfiction in what feels like forever. I tried writing a bit on wattpad, but it didn't turn out like I hoped. I might still write a little bit on there, so if you wanna check out the one story I have, my username is YYwashere. Anyway, I really wanted Alex and Ava, to have yet another sibling, cause I think that would be super cute. I hope you enjoy my great comeback to the world of fanfiction !**

The Moon family sat in the dining room of their home in Miami, eating lunch. It was an average day, for the most part. However, no one seemed to be in much of a talking mood.

"So, kids," Austin began, while swallowing a forkful of spaghetti in his mouth. "Are you excited for your new little sibling?"

It wouldn't be very long now for there to be a new little Moon in the house. The baby was due in one week, meaning Austin and Ally had little time to get prepared.

"No," Alex said. "I don't want another sibling."

"Me neither." Ava mumbled.

"Oh, come on guys, you're better than this." Ally replied. "Especially you, Ava. You've already had a little brother once before."

"I was eleven months old." The now nine year old said to her mother. "I don't even remember life without Alex. He could be my shorter twin for all I know."

Austin sighed. "You guys will love your new brother or sister. Just give it a chance."

"How about this?" Ally said, looking down at her pregnant belly. "You guys can help choose the name, and we'll pick the middle name."

"Yeah," Austin added. "It'll be fun. What do you think? If you guys have a good name that we also like, that's his or her name. That he'll have to live with the rest of his life"

The kids looked at each other. It would be a fun task to see what they came up with, and to have the satisfaction of this kid living their entire life with a name they chose, like Austin said.

"Deal." Ava smiled and shook her father's hand.

* * *

After eating, the kids ran to Ava's room and went to her desk. She got out out her songbook and a pencil.

"What are we doing here?" Alex asked.

"We're writing down name ideas." Replied Ava. "Here, tell me some boy names, and later we'll think of girl names."

"I don't know." Said Alex. "John?"

"No, No No" Ava corrected. "It needs to start with A!"

"Okay, I've got a few. Aaron, Alan, Ashton, Anson..."

Ava wrote them down.

"Oooh." She said. "How about Aiden? And maybe Axel!"

"What? No!" Alex responded. "That's my name just messed up!"

"Fine." Ava erased it.

"I've got it." She said. "Maybe Adrian?"

"And Asher." Alex said cool-like.

He grabbed the book to write it.

"NO! Alex, don't touch my book!"

* * *

Austin and Ally lay on the bed, having an early afternoon nap.

"We should think of names for the baby." Austin said enthusiastically.

Ally turned to face him.

"Didn't we agree that the kids would do that?"

"Yeah," He said. "But aren't we still picking the middle name?"

"I guess we should." She replied.

"Let's do boys first." Austin said. "Ana, Jada, Kayla, Gianna..."

Ally stared at him.

"What?" Austin asked, puzzled. "We've always given our kids opposite gender middle names like we have. Have you forgotten about Ms. Ava Mitchell Moon or Mr. Alex Jessica Moon?"

"No, of course not." Ally chuckled. "Go on, Monica."

Austin glared at her, half grinning.

He shook his head.

"Anyway, we could do something like Ella, or Ellie."

"Or maybe Jenna." Ally added.

"I've always liked the name Lila." Austin smiled.

"Nice one." Ally pointed out.

* * *

"Okay," Said Ava, "We've got enough boy names. Let's pick girl names, now."

"Sure." Alex said. "Whatcha got?"

"I'm not sure." Ava replied. "Angie, Ashley, Ariane, Alicia... I've got a few more."

"No." Alex complained. "They're too girly."

"Well, If it _is_ a girl, she wouldn't want a non-girly name." Ava thought. "And besides, isn't there a girl from school you like named Alicia?"

Alex rolled his eyes.

"Maybe."

And the boy gave a wide toothed grin.

* * *

"Lets do girl middle names" Ally said happily. "How about something like Jace?"

"Nah." Austin shook his head. "Trish wouldn't like that. How about Sean?"

"No, I don't like that that much."

The two lay there silently, not making much as a sound.

"I really hope the kids like the baby, Austin. It's only been just the two of them practically all their lives."

Austin put his arms around Ally's waist.

"They'll love him or her." Austin assured. "As soon as Alex and Ava see the baby, it'll be as if he or she has always been there."

"You think so?"

"I don't think it, I know it."

Ally smiled.

"I love you Austin. I can't believe we're about to have another baby."

"Neither can I." Austin said. "I know we'll love it just as much as our other ones. And I promise you, right then and there, our family will be complete."

Ally yawned and whispered.

"I hope you're right."

Just as it seemed that they were about to drift asleep, the kids came running into the room.

Austin sat up.

"Guys, what is it?" He said drowsily.

"We can't think of a name for the baby!" Ava spoke. "Nothing's good enough!"

Austin patted her on the back.

"Hey, I'm sure you'll find something."

"We won't." Alex said. "Everything just sounds terrible. You guys will have to figure it out."

Austin and the kids turned around to look at Ally, who they could see was deeply asleep.

"Here," Austin whispered. "You guys go back to your rooms to think of names, and I'll get us some ice cream for dessert tonight. We'll let your mother sleep."

The kids didn't have time to say yes before Ally's eyes shot open, and remained in a wide eyed look.

Austin turned.

"Ally, what's wrong?" He said worriedly.

"The baby." She said. "It's...it's..."

"It's here? It's coming?"

Ally nodded.

"Um, kay, kids, get in the car, we'll be right there." Austin yelled nervously.

Well, not that nervously. You should've seen him when his other kids were being born.

Alex and Ava jumped in the van, and their parents came following down.

"Wow." Ava turned to Alex. "Can you believe we're getting a younger sibling?"

"No, actually." He replied.

"Okay guys," Austin turned the keys of the car to get started. "Let's do this thing."

The family arrived at the hospital as quick as a breeze. They put Ally in a wheelchair and sent her to her room.

The kids turned to Austin.

"What do we do now?" Asked Alex.

"Now," Austin replied, "We sit outside the room, and wait."

* * *

The siblings sat quietly outside the room their mom was staying in. The two didn't talk very much, but stole a quick glance to each other here and there.

"I'm nervous." Ava said after a while.

"Why?" Alex asked. "You already know what this is like. I'm younger than you."

"You've always been there! I was a baby, Alex! I don't have memories without you in them. This baby, I'm scared I won't love it as much as I love you."

"Oh." Alex stayed quiet.

* * *

Austin walked into Ally's room.

"How you doing, Alls?"

"Pretty good." Ally smiled. "I think the baby's almost here. It's really hurting."

"That's just a contraction, sweety." The nurse said from afar.

"I know." Ally said sweetly. "But it still hurts."

* * *

Austin left the room and greeted the kids.

"Hey, guys, just letting you know, the baby's almost here."

"It can't be!" Alex protested. "We haven't picked out a name yet! Why didn't it come next week week like it was supposed to?"

Austin chuckled at his son.

"There's nothing I can do to stop it, Al, and neither can your mother. It comes when it comes."

Alex crossed his arms.

Ava giggled.

* * *

Not very much time passed until the baby _did_ come. Ally held it in her arms, in awe.

"Ava, Alex, I think there's somebody here that wants to meet you." Austin said, opening the door.

The siblings looked at each other, and Alex followed Ava in.

In their mother's arms they saw a beautiful, ash blonde haired baby girl.

"She's beautiful." Ava said, without being able to contain her smile.

Slowly, Ally passed the baby to Ava, who after staring at her for thirty seconds, gave her to her brother.

Alex didn't say a word, but his grin said the same words as Ava's.

Ally looked to her older children.

"What did you guys decide to name her?"

"Well, we had no idea when we came in, but now, I have an idea."

Ava whispered something to Alex and he smiled and nodded.

"Angel." Ava said. "Because she's an Angel herself, and we love her for that."

"Angel." Austin looked down at his new daughter, who Alex was now holding. "That's perfect."

Ally smiled. "It sure is."

Austin patted Ally on the shoulder, and she nodded.

"Um, guys." Ally began.

Alex and Ava looked to their mother.

"As for her middle name, we decided to go for..."

"Daniel." Austin finished.

Alex passed the baby backed to Ally, and they all stared at her.

Angel Moon. Angel Daniel Moon.

She was an Angel.

An Angel that made their family complete.


End file.
